


Dichlorodiethyl Sulfide [Podfic]

by SomethingIncorporeal



Series: The Mud Grave Podfic Anthology [4]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003), Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Canon: Fullmetal Alchemist (2003), Canon: Fullmetal Alchemist: Conqueror of Shamballa, Drama, Gen, Mild Gore, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-19
Updated: 2015-07-19
Packaged: 2018-04-10 01:33:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 66
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4372013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomethingIncorporeal/pseuds/SomethingIncorporeal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What are you supposed to do when the afterimage on the back of your eyelids keeps trying to stitch up all your wounds?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dichlorodiethyl Sulfide [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Dichlorodiethyl Sulfide](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4175238) by [Tierfal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tierfal/pseuds/Tierfal). 



Cover Art provided by Obersten.

| 

## Dichlorodiethyl Sulfide

  


**Author:** Tierfal  
  
**Reader:** SomethingIncorporeal  
  
**Fandom:** Fullmetal Alchemist  
  
**Pairing:** Gen  
  
**Rating:** Teen  
  
**Warnings:** No Warnings Apply  
  
**Summary:** What are you supposed to do when the afterimage on the back of your eyelids keeps trying to stitch up all your wounds?  
  


## Streaming Audio

  
  
  
[Text](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4175238) | **Wordcount:** 1153  
[MP3](http://somethingincorporeal.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Dichlorodiethl%20Sulfide%20Final.mp3) | **Size:** 11 MB | **Duration:** 12.19  

  
---|---  
  
 

 

**Reader's Notes:**

Inspired by the Mud Grave universe.


End file.
